A single chip or integrated circuit (IC) includes various components such as memory array, high voltage (HV) devices and high speed logic circuit elements. Integration of these different types of devices in a single die or chip involves a number of considerations such as, for example, interference which is prone to occur between the different devices. For example, high voltage devices may have latch up problem. This may undesirably affect the reliability of the overall product during integration. As such, there is a need to properly isolate the different types of devices from each other during integration. Conventional isolation techniques used for isolating the different types of devices poses potential breakdown voltage (BV) and reliability issues.
From the foregoing discussion, it is desirable to provide reliable and optimized isolation structures to effectively isolate various devices in the same IC.